Highschool DxD: Rise of the Slayer
by StrawBook
Summary: Berserker, Blade Master, Soul Bender, and Asura. These are the paths that define what is a Slayer. Body, Mind, and Soul. Their existence was cut short during a epidemic known as "The Great Cataclysm". Now their are few that remain. In the present time, a young man named Baron Hyoudou is haunted by sudden dreams that leave his mind shaken and his arm sore. Full Summery inside.


**High school DxD: Rise of the Slayer**

**Summary: One who bears the arm of a demon must walk a selected path. The path of a slayer or the path to self-destruction. Baron Hyoudou is one that must chose. An unfortunate soul cursed with slumbering power of a vicious demon dwelling inside his body. As he progresses through his new school life, he must decide where he should stand as he meets the three factions, monsters, demons, priests, and a old man that appears to speak in riddles. With all this happening around him, he will ultimately have to face his own demons and somehow survive the experience. Will he retain his humanity or will he succumb to the intoxicating savage power within him. **

* * *

All there was, was darkness.

No source of light could be seen, no matter how hard I tried to look. It was a utter abyss of blackness of which no light could enter nor escape.

Terror riddled my being as if it were millions of ants seeping into my body and ripping away at my sense of reason and sanity. I was being overcome with a sense of hopelessness that knew no bounds.

Was there any way out of the blackness? If so, where could I find it? Was it even possible to escape? The questions leaked out of my mind like a water faucet that would never shut off.

Then I saw it.

It was a mirror, a mirror out in the distance some maybe ten yards away from me. It was the only thing I could see in this terrifying place. It was my apparent beacon of hope. I immediately ran out towards it.

Every time my feet touched the ground, there emitted a echo of sound like that of stepping on a stone tile. For a moment I wandered if that I was just in some sort of room instead of a world completely devoid of any light or sound. My momentary thought quickly left my mind as I was now standing face to face with my reflection inside the mirror.

The reflection was true to its definition. I was now standing in front of a full length body mirror.

I was relieved that I was staring at a familiar face and that I now know that I wasn't in a complete world of darkness. Where there is a reflection, there is light, where there is light, there is a light source. Now I just had to find it.

**"It doesn't exist..."**

Snapping me out of my thoughts was a voice... a familiar voice... my voice.

**"light and darkness do not exist in a realm between worlds."**

This voice, to my revelation, was indeed my voice; only it sounded much deeper and it was as if it took on a more shaper edge as well.

I looked around in the darkness trying to locate its source. My back now turned away from the mirror.

**"Hilarious... "**

My search ended as fast as it began. Only until the last words the voice spoke that I realize just where it came from.

My Reflection in the mirror.

I turned around to look upon my reflection once again only to step back from it in disbelief.

My reflection was no longer the image of my current self, but it was me regardless. The reflection now appeared to have gotten more savage or even better monstrous.

Where before, my reflection had my blue eyes as I do, now had glowing red ones that looked at me with a savage and primal look. The same a predator would when it was prepared to attack.

Now my gaze traveled down to where my reflections left arm would be. To my shock, it no longer looked like my arm, but it no longer looked like any human arm for that matter.

It was now a deep red color that could only be seen as blood red. Not only that, the nails of it seemed nearly nonexistent and were now replaced with claws just as red as the arm.

I took a deep breath, it felt heavy. I now realized that at this moment as my gaze traveled my reflection, a thought had occurred to me.

The reflection did not move at all as I was studying it. Not even a little bit.

My gaze turned back to the face, just in time to see it smile and bear its teeth, which revealed the top and bottom rows of teeth were now pointed and sharp like a monsters.

**"Wouldn't say a 'monsters'. More like a demon."**

I saw its mouth move with each word pronounced, the smile never leaving its face. I finally had the courage to ask it a question.

"Who are you?" my voice tinged with fear and anger.

The figure in the mirror had a surprised look grazing its face before it was replaced with a frown and a look of anger.

**"It is almost painful to hear that coming from you," **the smile than returned, only more feral, if that was even possible, **"I am what drives reason away. I am what destroys and kills those that stand in front of me. I am bloodlust. I am carnage. I am Rage!" **The last he yelled with great pride, **"But most of all..."**

The mirror suddenly shattered, sending glass towards me. Instinctively I rose my arms to block the incoming shards only to be grabbed by the face and lifted up into the air by the being in the mirror via its left hand.

It reeked with the stench of blood.

The reflection let out a soft chuckle that chilled me to my soul.

**"I am you..."**it let lose another chuckle,** "Well... just one part of you."**

My vision faded and I soon let darkness take me, only this time willingly.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, my eyes facing the ceiling, "It was a dream," I said allowed.

With a grunt I sat up in my bed looking down on the blankets of my bed, "More like a nightmare," my gaze traveled down to my left arm.

It was still the same. it wasn't red, it didn't have claws, and it didn't have the pungent smell of blood. It was my arm not that demon's.

I raised my left hand up and held it in front of me, "Whatever the hell it was," I said before clenching it into a fist," I didn't like it."

* * *

**Next Chapter: After a terrifying night, Baron prepares for his first day at the prestigious school of Kuoh Academy along with his brother Issei. As questions swim in his mind of his dream, he soon thinks that this Academy he is attending appears to be somewhat off. More questions rises within him as he comes across strange character after strange character. Leaving him wondering if this school is something bigger and deeper than what the brochure describes it as.**

**AN: My first chapter and my first story. **


End file.
